HyperShock
HyperShock is a heavyweight robot which competed in every season of the BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was two vertical discs attached to a large spinning drum, but it was also equipped with two hydraulic clamping arms. In order to fit these two weapons systems, the frame was constructed out of carbon fiber. HyperShock was built by former members of the Ransom Everglades team, which previously competed with SpiderPig, El Cholo and Fluffy DeLarge while in high school. Will Bales, captain of the HyperShock team, is the brother of Mohawk driver Greg Bales. It did well in Season 1, beating Mohawk in the first round but barely losing out to the eventual champion Bite Force in the round of 16 when its drive motors burned. For Season 2, HyperShock was completely rebuilt from the ground up with new lifting arms replacing the claws, having more armor around the back and none around the wheels, a rake that can be attached in place of either the right or left arm to take out a drone, the lifting arms can be removed so a spinner shield can be attached to the front and the top of the robot can be swapped out for a piece of lexan when it's using the shield while the rake can still be used actively. Much like Season 1, it performed well in Season 2, knocking out Ultraviolent in the first round and in the round of 32, it knocked out Warrior Clan. But in the round of 16, despite a strong start, it lost out to Poison Arrow when its battery overheated. For Season 3, HyperShock was once again rebuilt with everything improved once again. The arms were more pointed, the weapon was more blocky, and the overall design was similar to a race car, or by some local visitors, "an RC car on steroids." In Season 3 however, it failed to perform well and earned more losses, with its only win from its match against Battle Royale With Cheese. HyperShock's design for Season 4 was mainly unchanged, but it gained a wedge, replaced its drum with a disc based on its old weapon, and a new self-righting arm in the back based on Witch Doctor's rib-cage panel, along with some serious internal upgrading to make it more reliable. This version managed to redeem itself after its Season 3 failure, but would ultimately miss the Top 16 again after their rake strategy failed. Robot History ABC Season 1 HyperShock's first ever match in BattleBots was against Mohawk. HyperShock aggressively attacked Mohawk to start the match, delivering one massive hit which immobilized Mohawk completely. HyperShock won by KO in 35 seconds (the fastest KO of the season) and advanced to the round of 16 with only a number 14 seeding, where it faced the No.3 seed Bite Force. HyperShock controlled the fight at the beginning as it pushed Bite Force under the pulverizer many times with its arms and later flipped it with its spinning drum. After this, Bite Force regained the upper hand, pushing HyperShock around the BattleBox. Soon after, HyperShock's drive motors began to burn out, causing smoke to pour from the robot. Bite Force pushed HyperShock against the screws and HyperShock stopped moving entirely. Bite Force then started lifting HyperShock from the side, but backed off soon after. HyperShock was then counted out. Bite Force won by KO at 2:41 and HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament. HyperShock wasn't finished, however, as it went against Icewave in a grudge match. It lost, but stopped Icewave's blade with its spinning drum. ABC Season 2 HyperShock's first match in Season 2 was originally going to be against HellaChopper but due to technical difficulties, HellaChopper was forced to forfeit the match. HyperShock therefore went up against HellaChopper's replacement, UltraViolent in the round of 48. In the match, HyperShock went straight at the right side of UltraViolent, who was lifting itself off the BattleBox floor, and nearly flipped it without spinning its drum. UltraViolent backed into HyperShock and flipped itself onto its back. Suddenly, HyperShock got its spinning drum going and hit the rear of UltraViolent, tearing off wheels and other pieces of armor in the process. After receiving many blows from HyperShock's spinning drum, most of which were on UltraViolent's wheels, UltraViolent was sent up onto a screw where it was chewed up briefly before falling back down onto the BattleBox floor. Another strong hit from HyperShock's drum completely removed UltraViolent's base plate, allowing its batteries to hang loose or fall out completely. One final hit did the damage as UltraViolent lost all power, immobilizing it and giving HyperShock the win by KO at 1:30. This win put HyperShock to the round of 32 with its No.11 seeding, where it faced the No.22 seed Warrior Clan. For this match, HyperShock added a rake to one of the arms used for self-righting in hopes of knocking Warrior Clan's drone to the floor. The match was fairly even to start as only sparks were emitting from HyperShock's weapon contacting Warrior Clan. However, HyperShock gained the upper hand and started to damage the top that housed Warrior Clan's spinning ring weapon. After taking out the drone with the rake, HyperShock resumed attacking Warrior Clan and managed to deliver more big blows that left Warrior Clan with less mobility. Eventually, Warrior Clan stopped moving and was counted out under the pulverizer. This win put HyperShock into the round of 16, where it faced the No.27 seed Poison Arrow. This match started out reasonably well for HyperShock as Poison Arrow's weapon wasn't very effective and HyperShock was able to push it around for much of the match. However, HyperShock's weapon stopped working as one of the impacts bent the axle and shattered the drum tube and Poison Arrow was able to take advantage by continuing to attack. Making matters worse, after remaining aggressive and pushing Poison Arrow around the arena for a majority of the match, smoke was pouring out of HyperShock as a result of its overheating drive train batteries, leaving HyperShock with little movement. Eventually, HyperShock could no longer move and was counted out, allowing Poison Arrow to advance to the quarterfinals. This meant that HyperShock was eliminated from the tournament again. However, due to Will Bales's driving, HyperShock won the Best Driver Award at the end of the season. Discovery Season 3 HyperShock's first match of the 2018 season was a rematch against former champion, Bite Force. As the match started, sparks caused by an electrical short, led to HyperShock having driving issues. Even so, HyperShock drove around to look for a weak spot on Bite Force. However, HyperShock was hit hard by its opponent and thrown onto its back, where it remained motionless as the self-righting arms had jammed due to screws stripping out of the motor. With the motor free to move around, it bent the axles the arms were attached to. Worse still, the "horns" that were meant to help HyperShock drive inverted were also damaged. Unfortunately, Bite Force decided not to end the fight there and HyperShock was struck again, losing its top armor and two battery boxes that managed to land on the arena floor undamaged. Since HyperShock hadn't moved since the first hit, it was counted out, giving it its first loss of the season. Up next for HyperShock was Battle Royale With Cheese, which had come off a poor performance against Tantrum. When the match began, HyperShock was in control as Battle Royale With Cheese still couldn't get their weapon going to top speed. HyperShock decided to take out Shorter Pounder, Battle Royale With Cheese's minibot, nearly throwing it out of the arena in the process. With Battle Royale with Cheese's defenses down, HyperShock hit it hard, dislodging the bun and exposing some of the electronics. Even so, Battle Royale With Cheese continued to fight but it was all in vain as HyperShock's attacks managed to disable its opponent. Battle Royale With Cheese was counted out with HyperShock continuing its attacks and ending up on top as the countdown finished but got the win by KO anyway. HyperShock's 3rd opponent was against Free Shipping. For this match, HyperShock removed one of its front lifting forks to save weight for the modifications made for this fight. The match was off to a relatively even start as neither robot got much purchase on the other. However, Hypershock landed a hit, then seemed to have trouble keeping its weapon up to speed. Free Shipping continued to advance so HyperShock delivered another hit and was flipped over by its opponent. This left HyperShock struggling to self-right but it eventually did so near the screws. Unfortunately, its weapon was still not working properly and it was eventually flipped again. This time, the fork went underneath HyperShock's body and lifted all four of HyperShock's wheels off the arena floor. HyperShock was counted out, giving Free Shipping the win by KO. Next for HyperShock was Reality as part of the USA vs The World special tournament. The match started very well for HyperShock as they were delivering multiple hits on Reality, who wasn't really able to fight back. Unfortunately, these hits took its toll on HyperShock as well as they soon lost drive on one side, leaving them vulnerable. Luckily, Reality had also lost the use of their weapon. HyperShock continued to attack until their remaining drive quit working as well. HyperShock was smoking and counted out, giving 1 point and the win to Reality and team World. Up next for HyperShock was Skorpios. HyperShock went with its usual configuration and when the match began, things were looking up. HyperShock raced around Skorpios looking for the first hit and delivers a good hit that sends Skorpios spinning through the air before it landed upright. HyperShock continued to attack but its weapon wasn't getting up to speed and thus didn't cause the same amount of damage. However, Skorpios's weapon had stopped working upon landing after the first impact so HyperShock was able to continue riding up the front of Skorpios. After taking off one of Skoropios' top panels and removing Skorpios' angle grinder weapon, HyperShock was flipped over by Skorpios under the pulverizer where it took a few hits. Making matters worse, HyperShock's lone fork got stuck underneath the robot and couldn't get it back over, HyperShock was left immobile in the final 10 seconds of the fight. The fight went the distance and the judges awarded a split 2-1 decision to Skorpios. This prevented HyperShock from making the top 16 bracket. Discovery Season 4 After an unfortunate 2018 season, HyperShock came back and was drawn against Valkyrie. HyperShock took the opportunity to box rush Valkyrie, leaving Valkyrie up on the screws but Valkyrie eventually got down, albeit ending up inverted. HyperShock stayed on Valkyrie, not willing to let their weapon get up to speed. As the match wore on, HyperShock took minor damage to its tires, leaving the right side tires partially shredded. HyperShock continued to battle and got Valkyrie under the pulverizer, managing to take glancing blows from the hammer. HyperShock released and moved Valkyrie around again as Valkyrie got upright again. HyperShock brought it under another pulverizer but despite Valkyrie no longer moving, HyperShock went in for another attack and came out with just enough power left. Valkyrie was counted out, giving HyperShock the win by KO. HyperShock's next match was against former quarter-finalist, Tom Brewster and Monsoon. When the match got underway, HyperShock was quick to get under Monsoon and tear into Monsoon's underbelly. This left Monsoon's weapon mount dangling by a thread. HyperShock went in once more and this ripped off Monsoon's weapon mount and disabled Monsoon completely. Monsoon was counted out, giving HyperShock the win by another quick KO. HyperShock's 3rd match of 2019 was a 3rd encounter with the 2-time champion, Bite Force. As the match began, HyperShock was unable to mount much of an attack as they were quickly attacked from the side, causing damage to the right front wheel. HyperShock was unphased and attacked with their weapon, causing Bite Force to have drive issues. Unfortunately, Bite Force's drive issues weren't enough to really hinder its movement so HyperShock went in again and was tossed onto its back. HyperShock self-righted and was now starting to have its front wedge come apart where it was attached. HyperShock took another hit from Bite Force that tossed it into the air, costing it a belt from its drive or weapon. Making matters worse, smoke was starting to pour out as HyperShock had lost the use of its primary weapon. HyperShock then lost its right front wheel and was now struggling to move at all. Still, it managed to pin Bite Force against the screws for the last six seconds of the match, but the judges awarded Bite Force a unanimous 3-0 decision. Next for HyperShock was a match against Jim Smentowski and Breaker Box. Unfortunately, HyperShock's self-righting mechanism wasn't working so they had to rely on their driving ability and their weapon. As the match got underway, HyperShock threw Breaker Box through the air multiple times, tearing off small pieces from Breaker Box's lifting plow. Breaker Box was unphased however so HyperShock went in for another attack but didn't aim properly and ended up flipping itself over. This left HyperShock quite vulnerable, especially once it got one of its weapon supports stuck in the slot for the killsaws. Luckily, Breaker Box freed them but HyperShock again got stuck and was freed. HyperShock tried in vain to right itself using the arena barrier and even the screws but to no avail. Instead, Breaker Box stopped moving and was counted out, giving HyperShock the win by KO with seconds left on the clock. Having performed much better than last season, HyperShock was now within reach of the Top 16 as it was placed against Jonathan Schultz and HUGE. HyperShock opted for its current season's original configuration, but with two rakes on the self-righting mechanism. When the match began, HyperShock was doing rather well, using its twin rakes to get control of HUGE. Unfortunately, the rakes were no match for HUGE's weapon and were quickly torn up, with one ending up blocking HyperShock's weapon, leaving HyperShock to fight using its driving ability and pushing power. HyperShock continued to have control by keeping to HUGE's side and shoving them around that way to avoid HUGE's weapon. However, HyperShock began to take damage and lost its rear armor panels and its entire right rear wheel. After some more maneuvering and hits, HyperShock began smoking and stopped moving before being counted out, giving HUGE the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. HyperShock later had an exhibition match against Hydra. HyperShock didn't start well, moving slowly and getting flipped into the air by their opponent. HyperShock landed upside down, and began smoking as it made its way back towards Hydra. The fight progressed to the corner and when HyperShock tried to attack, its spinner caught Hydra and it ended up throwing itself out of the arena, righting itself behind the barrier. With no way back in, HyperShock was counted out, giving Hydra the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 10 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's caused more black outs than a case of wine coolers. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "It puts the kill in kilowatts. It’s HYPERSHOCK!" "If this bot were a radio station, its call letter would be K-I-L-L. Transmitting a frequency of pain, it's HYPERSHOCK!" "This bot was hotel overlooked. Now, it's shining. Redrum! Redrum! Watch out for this drum! It's HYPERSHOCK!" "Like a toaster in the bathtub, a golf club in a lightning storm, finding your girlfriend's retainer in your best friend's MOUTH?! This robot will give you the shock of your life. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "If it was a 90's hip-hop legend, it would be Cypress Kill. It's insane in the maimbrain. Here's something you can't understand. This is how you kill a bot, HYPERSHOCK!" "Better call the electrician, because this bot is about to cause a black out. It's wired for destruction and looks so damn electro-cute. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "This beautiful voracious bot causes amber waves of pain. Don't be a skeptic. This next bot's electric. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "When this bot orders a coffee, it gets a slappaccino. It'll grind you with its spinners and pour you into an espress-OH NO! It's HYPERSHOCK!" "Call in the exorcist, cause this bot is a speed demon. It'll drive circles around and make your head spin until you puke. The power of hype compels you! The power of hype compels you! It's HYPERSHOCK!" "This bot drives faster than a NASCAR at Daytona and its driver has a wild persona. Gentlemen, start your vengeance, cause you're about to get wrecked! It's HYPERSHOCK!" "If this bot were a movie star, it'd be Spin Diesel because it's ready to drive Fast and the Furious until the franchise ends. Or, until I get that spinoff, Fast and Faruq-uious. It's HYPERSHOCK!" "It's the fastest in the BattleBox. So fast, you could call it Usain Bot. accent Hope you can handle the speed, man. You never gonna catch it because it's Jamaican you die. Voice IT'S HYPERSHOCK!" Merchandise Any appearance by HyperShock in merchandise are listed below *HyperShock/Hexbug RC Trivia *HyperShock is one of at least five robots from the show to compete at the 2018 Orlando Maker Faire. The other known ones are Kraken, Mammoth, Extinguisher, and Shatter! under its previous name and appearance, Blue. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Florida Category:Main Event Participants Category:"Best Driver" Winners